Slices of Pumpkin Pie
by seleenermparis
Summary: A collection of nonrelated fan ficlets that are glimpses into the character's minds rather than stories.
1. The Family Portrait

Title: The Family Portrait.

By: S'Eleene Paris Friday, May 28th, 2004

Finished???? (when are true writers

ever actually finished with their works?)

rated: k

Pairings: H/Hr

Synopsis: Harry looks at the portraits of his family and thinks about how much the members of his family have changed him.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the bloody brilliant writer who came up with a wonderful series. She owns most of the rights and the lefts

too along with the WB, which is an aol time Warner company.

Acknowledgements: To my loving family who have always been supportive even through my crazy creative ideas. Thanks!

God bless,

S'Eleene Paris

"The Greatest thing you will ever learn is to love and be loved in return."

-Ewan McGregor (Christian) from Moulin Rouge!

The large balcony cascaded down the whole front end of the flat and to the streets below, gracefully. The cast iron railings sleeked passed the window and flowed upward and downward until it reached its unknown destination.

A boy. No, not a boy. He was no longer young and attending Hogwarts.

He was a man. A tall dark haired man with shocking green almond shaped

eyes. Since when he became a man, no one knew, but his scar on his

forehead was still pronounced as the day he first entered the Wizarding world since his parents' murder.

Harry James Potter's attention went away from the outside world

to the living room of his flat. He had begun renting it ever

since his days at Hogwarts ended in hopes of a clean slate. His

attention went to the pictures on the mantle of his fireplace, now

lit as the snow began to fall as the darkness claimed the sky

above. The stars twinkled in the heavens as if they were diamonds thrown on a piece of dark blue fabric.

The photographs were of his family or the people he has

come to call his family. Strange enough his biological parents

were not on this collection of pictures. Those pictures, the

only few that he did have, where hanging on the walls in

the hallway.

The smile on his face grew as his fingers ran over the

picture of Hermione, Ron, and him of which Colin had

taken in Hogsmeade in their seventh year. The snow fell

down from the top of the wizard photograph to the bottom.

The snow fell into Hermione's hair and Harry wanted to relive

that particular moment, but without the aid of a time turner, he

knew he couldn't.

His gaze coasted over to where the picture of the entire Weasley

family was and all nine of them waved fondly back at him. It

was during the summer after Sirius' death and now he could see the pain

everyone else saw in him during that time. The pain, he wanted

to not feel at that time, seared through him and had touched every nerve of his being. It was for that reason Harry knew he had to become

an auror and help others not to have to go through what he had gone

through: to go through life with out the people who loved you.

Harry sighed and picked the picture of the Order of the Phoenix members up and ran his hand against the glass. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore stood next to each other with Dumbledore having his had around her shoulders. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kissed each other

and waved up at Harry. Shacklebolt, Tonks, and Lupin stood behind Dumbledore and Tonk's hair changed color from red, to gold, to blue, to green, and to purple. Lupin stood leaning heavily against the two he stood in between. The picture had been taken soon after Voldermort had been defeated once again at the end of his sixth year. All of the Weasley children were accounted for, including Percy, who had joined soon after the Ministry of Magic finally claimed Voldermort was back.

Next to that picture, another made Harry smile. It was a picture of

the members of the DA. Not only Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley

were in it, but so was Seamus Finnegan, Luna Lovegood, Ginny

Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot, Hannah Abott, and many others.

"Cho Chang, I wondered what ever happened to her." Harry wondered

out loud as he put the picture back down from when he took it off the

mantle.

"She's living in Yorkshire." a bossy-sort voice of feminine quality

called from behind and Harry knew who it was even before he turned

around. "I am told she's quite happy living away from the Wizarding

world with her Muggle husband." Hermione's busy brown hair cascaded

down her shoulders and her back. Hermione's belly, being very great with child, protruded from her like she had swollen a whole watermelon.

Harry smiled and kissed his wife on the lips. "What are you doing

home so early?"

"Dumbledore's idea." Hermione almost laughed. "He saw me, having a little trouble standing on my own. I have been having those pains all day."

"Your water broke?"

"No those false labor pains." Hermione smiled as he grew less tense

as she mentioned this. "Only Merlin knows when this baby is going to come."

Harry kissed his wife on her head and said. "Why don't you go to bed?

I'll be along in a few minutes."

Hermione didn't complain as she walked into their bedroom and shut

the door. Harry took one last look at the portraits on the mantle before heading to sleep himself. His last thought before his eyes closed in slumber was he finally had his family.

End.


	2. Caves

title: Cave

By: S'Eleene Paris July 4, 2003

finished July 4, 2003

rated: k+

disclaimer: J .K. Rowling owns all. my story idea, though.

author's notes: takes place some time after book 5. Harry and

Hermione are caught in a rainstorm and are forced to spend the night

in a cave. Potter and Granger Fluff!

I've already submitted this for a website...hope you all like this

little short.

Harry Potter shivered. It was cold, he was wet, and they were in the

forbidden forest with only one blanket and the cave to protect them.

Harry turned over and caught the sleeping figure of his companion,

the Head girl of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger sleeping peacefully next

to the fire the two of them had started with magic.

Her hair was in the way of catching a glimpse of the beautiful face

that belonged to his best female friend. Harry had long resided to

the fact he was madly in love with her ever since his sixth year.

Harry leaned over, closer to her to move her bushy brown hair away

from her face. "She seemed so peaceful, so beautiful."

Harry thought to himself as he begin admiring her. "There is no way

in the world I would ever be lucky enough to capture as beautiful

creature as she."

Harry then noticed she was shivering in her sleep, not being kept

warm enough from the cool and dampness of the cave. Harry snuggled up

closer to her to use his body heat to keep her warm. He wrapped his

arm around her and fell into blissful sleep.

Hermione Granger shivered. That was what woke her from the wonderful

dream she was having. She opened her eyes slowly and noticed the fire

had died out.

When she went to sit up, she noticed Harry's arm draped about her;

keeping her warmer than what she would have alone and stirring up

some emotions she really did not need dragged up in front of her

right now, for there was no way in her mind that this man who slept

beside her would ever feel any thing more then friendship toward her.

She decided then, to lay back down and enjoy the forbidden feelings

she knew she would never have.

If only they knew what was about to happen was going to change their

lives forever.

the end.

I know it is not my best work, but what can i say for having come up

with it in 30 mins!


End file.
